Dead Trigger
by XO.YumiKumiko.XO
Summary: An unknown disease has killed billions. Many turned into creatures hungering for flesh, blood and anything living. Those who retain their humanity are fighting for survival, but two girls are the only survivors. 3 main cities collapsed before they search and head for the main city where it's crucial. Is there a way out from this nightmare?
1. Before It All Started (Prologue)

**Chapter 1: Before It All Started (Prologue)**

"Hahaha, this little device will have the government at my feet, begging for me to not release this harmless little gas into the air, and yet no one will be able to stop me, not even my stupid ol'mother can stop me."

"What the hell?" A girl mutters in her room, hearing a voice down the corridors as she probably guessed it was near enough 4 AM in the morning, but who would be awake at that time in this kind of place? She wanted to ignore it and carry on sleeping but hearing something like this she was curious. _This place was a place were no innocence would be heard not even a tiny voice_.

Managing to walk out of her room without getting caught as her feet met the cold metal floor, she felt all her goosebumps show on her skin as she cursed herself for coming out of bed. Her blue and red nebula eyes looked through the corridors as your probably wondering why she has two different shades of colour in her eyes, the only thing you can blame was the amount of experiments she was under. Yes she is a lab rat, but human and she ain't the only one.

Heading through the corridors turning around in the corner she saw light with the doors open, she quickly hid and just peered her head around the corner to just see one shadow but it wasn't perfectly visible in her sight. She decided to stay in place to just listen.

"It's taken me months to make this human destruction and yet it'll be such a pity to see people die and re-form into worse. Hah, I'll probably set this out tomorrow night, that'll be the perfect day." _What is this world going to become? _The girl thought as she turned around to feel someone else breath on her neck as she froze as prepared herself for this stranger.

Turning around, she was about to attack until she realised it was another girl like her. Each lab rat would have a bar code with special numbers behind their necks, but that would be it. The main lab rats would have the shade of blank ink and the non-important ones or weak ones would have red. Looking at the girl she seemed scared about this situation, hearing it all and not telling anyone would make you feel so guilty but what could they say? _It was just you on your own._

On every lab rat right hand just below they're thumb would be a number that no one else has cause it was written a different way. The nebula eyed girl had the number the number 21 as the orange eyed girl had 32, they both showed it to each other before hearing the doors shut, as they both ran away back to their rooms not really having tomorrow planned but luckily they both noticed that they're rooms were nearby.

It wasn't sent off that night but it was soon to come in hours and the girls prepared there selves.


	2. Zombie Portfolios

**Chapter 2: Zombie Portfolios**

Must of these stone walls and floors weathered into dirt and dust, revealing the foundation. Much of the buildings, too, has crumbled to the ground layering in flecks and bits. Below me now is such tired soil. Tired, tired soil. Pfft... There isn't much to do here but look out for zombies and kill them, burn dead leaves and wait. Watching the smoke rise-curl up fresh and tickle the inside of your nose. Dull as bones, it is.

But what can I do? I'm stuck in between 3 dangerous cities, some might say cursed; I'd rather say bound. But I don't like to think very much about it. Kneeling to the small fire I've started, taking a few embers and loam into my palm. It's this glow that stirs me and reminds me that my heart is still beating. I bring the scorched earth close to my face, shut my eyes and breathe it in. I taste it and spit. It's barren.

Well I'm probably going to wait here forever...

Why is it only me left? Are there any others still alive, surviving like I am? You know what these years have been so crap, I'm pretty much lonely here and I don't know how much longer I can keep myself from waking up to this boring life. Why hasn't anyone come yet? Well maybe because this place is invested with zombies like bees in their honey nest.

Surprisingly I don't remember anything that much, but there little things that remind me, like for some reason I have a tattoo or barcode at the back of my neck saying some numbers I have no clue of. The last time I remember things were sirens and people shouting but all I was doing was somehow running away from it all. Well this is me, living my life until a zombie eats me or if a miracle happens by someone saving me.

I have black hair with light blue and cobalt nebula eyes, I would say I'm pretty tall only being 5'9'' but I guess that's an advantage over the haunched back zombies. Keeping a loaded gun in my hands with another big one on my back with a ammo pack, I decided to head back to station one, with the same and safe route I take without getting caught I make it back halfway until I hear shooting in the distance nots so far, well you all are probably guessing my name, truth to be told I can't remember my name so I just named my self Foxx, yes to the double x cause that's how I like it, and I guess I chose Foxx cause of my listening skills and speed.

Running to the scream I check out to see a girl getting attacked by 2 zombies, aiming for the heads and then the legs, you can probably tell I'm good with a gun; self taught too. I call the normal zombies, zombies because all they're after is to eat your brains. But then, there are things called Bonies, they're deadly and fast cause they will eat every part and anything with a heartbeat so watch out for those, next are the screamers and them people are just vile because they're fast with super strength cause of their long sharp nails to use as a weapon, it can go deep into your body for it to reach to your bones so that ain't good. And plus as soon as they scream, more will come.

Okay now this shit gets worse, cause now they're are zombie types called destroyers and these bad zombies are called cause of what they do, literally they will break things about with their strength, but they're not so fast which means you can run for your life if you can. But these destroyers are big, and if they sick over you, like over you then you can get affected if you have a open cut. But they will crush you and your bones and go for the brains and liver. So far they're are the zombies, bonies, screamers, and destroyers. Got that? No? Well expect to die soon.

Walking over the girl I'm wondering if she got bit or not, so I look at her carefully before I shoot.

"Hey! You okay?" I ask as she stands up and grabs her gun normally. Well she seems fine.

"Thanks, thanks for saving me." She turns to me as her eyes were gold, and just to let you know she has the brightest pink hair.

"Don't mention it. Hey are you the only survivor?" Asking her I mean there could be more survivors but it's been 4 years since the disease wen through, it started back at 2010 and now everybody it's 2014.

"Nope, I'm here with a team of survivors. We were sent here on a mission to find anyone alive." So she's from the outer dome.

Just to let you guys know this shit aint pretty and me, I pretty much like being a rogue killer but I do have a team back at the base but they're the only people I can trust and it's only 6 of us and well I saved all of their lives so they're really motivated to be and save me to repay my deed I did for them. But I like to hunt and kill _alone_. I'm confusing I know.

"Are you the only survivor?" She asks me.

"No. I've got a couple of survivors back at my base but I don't trust people easily." Replying I put my gun down as I look around to look for anything coming close, but not so far in the distance behind the pink girl were a few zombies so I raise my gun again, but the pinky thinks I'm going to shoot her. Pity.

Aiming behind her I aim for each zombie in the head and then the legs again so that they won't crawl back. Turning around I walk back to base since the sun is going down meaning bonies will be out.

"Hey! Don't leave me!" She yells as she tries to keep up.

"Well if you want to live keep up and don't get out of sight." Allowing her to come with me, it'll be nice to have a girl around. Let's just see if the team accepts her. But she is carrying some good grenades, maybe she'll be in some use.

* * *

**Well that's it so far, and yes I know again it's the worse part I could end chapter 2. But this chapter was mainly explaining what kind of zombies there will be, and I used some ideas off from Warm Bodies so I do not own them. I own characters you don't know or recognise but chapter 3 I will be revealing the survivors.**

**Confused? And what to ask questions leave a review and I'll reply back. **

**Thank you! **


End file.
